User blog:Mattia Garavini/Pure Evil proposal: Annihilus
For this PE proposal we venture into the Negative Zone to meet Annihilus from Annihilation. What's the work? In 2006, Marvel Comics had their big crossover event Civil War. But this conflict was confined only to Earth and the Marvel Universe contained many, many characters that were space-based. So Keith Giffen and Dan Abnett made a simultaneous storyline just for them: Annihilation. At the maximum security prison the Kyln, in the area of space known as "the Crunch," a massive armada called the Annihilation Wave destroys nearly everything. Nothing can stand in the Annihilation Wave's path, especially as it destroys one of the first obstacles: the Nova Corps, where Richard Rider, Earth's Nova, is the only survivor. Elsewhere, the Silver Surfer senses an infestation; Kl'rt the Super-Skrull hears rumors of a strange superweapon; Ronan the Accuser becomes the accused; and Thanos has a conversation with Death, who tells him "something wonderful" is going to happen. And as the Annihilation Wave bears down on the universe, at its head is Annihilus who shouts "Annihilus is the will and the way and he will not be denied!" A few months later there was a sequel: Annihilation: Conquest, which followed the same format as its predecessor, save for the fourth mini-series being replaced by the then-current Nova series. A few months after the Annihilation War has ended, and the universe is beginning to rebuild. Unfortunately the Phalanx led by Ultron take advantage of the fragmented chaos, and take over the Kree Galaxy, shunting it out of space entirely, leaving only a few heroes capable of fighting them inside. Who is he and what he has done? Annihilus, nicknamed The Living Death That Walks, is a supervillainous alien from Marvel Comics and a classic recurring enemy of the Fantastic Four and the Guardians of the Galaxy usually serving as the main villain of story arcs involving the Negative Zone and sometimes arcs that aren't such as when he later became a threat to the entire universe as the main antagonist of the cosmic storyline Annihilation where he commanded the Annihilation Wave and later became the main villain of the Thanos Infinity Revelation Trilogy. The being later known as Annihilus was born from an incident involving a Group of tyrannian explorers on the planet Arthros in the Negative Zone. The tyrannians were forced to release the experimental spores they carried with them on the planet in order to save themselves. Centuries later, the spores formed an insectoid being, smart but pretty weak. Luckily, the creature used the technology of the tyrannians to survive and build an exoskeleton for himself as well as discovering the powerful artifact known as the Cosmic Control Rod. The creature, named himself Annihilus, soon became obsessed with Death and survival and that every sentient being is out to kill him or steal the Cosmic Control Rod from him. Driven by his paranoia, Annihilus conquered planet Arthros and many other planets in the Negative Zone. During Annhilation, Annihilus becomes far more depraved than any of his previous appearances. No longer content with ruling the Negative Zone, Annihilus leads an army of insect monsters out into the positive universe in what is aptly termed The Annihilation Wave. Consuming whole star systems and devouring entire worlds, then using what's left of the population as fuel for his army, Annihilus wipes out numerous civilisations and leaves the Skrulls and Kree near-extinct with his genocidal campaign. Annihilus implants numerous innocents with body-controlling bugs that painfully force them to do his bidding and when one of his armadas encounters resistance while invading a world, Annihilus massacres the entire fleet for taking too long to destroy the planet. Annihilus earns the hatred of the heroes Nova, Firelord and Silver Surfer by starting this event with him destroying Xandar, killing off all the Nova Corps but Richard Rider, and as it turns out he did this solely to draw out the herald Gabriel the Air-Walker in order to capture him. Capturing Galactus and many of his Heralds after brutally murdering the hero Quasar, Annihilus uses them as planet busting superweapons, which leaves them in a near-death state of constant agony, then reveals he plans to use them to wipe out all life in the universe and reign over the void that's left. Harboring hatred and disgust for everything in the universe that isn't himself, Annihilus is the worst being the Negative Zone has to offer. His end goal even scared Thanos into helping Moondragon freeing Galactus. Freudian excuse Him growing up alone and feeling threatened by everything doesn't excuses his cruelty, egotism and Omnicidal Maniac tendencies with the total disregard of sentient life, including his faithful creatures. Final verdict Modern Annihilus is an easy keep. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals